The Truth Behind the Magic
by Blue Little Hearts
Summary: The Vespers have found a new source of power in the demons of the Underworld. With that, five Cahills prophesied to defeat them receive the powers of their ancestors. Join Jonah, Hamilton, Ian, Amy, and Sinead, as they unveil the truth behind the magic.
1. Prologue

****~PROLOGUE~****

_Once upon a time, an old woman moved from her village to a rural town in Ireland, where humans ruled. She was rumored to be a witch, a woman of nasty and dirty evil tricks. She was the definition of secretive. Her candles were never lit, a foul smell would always come out of her house, and she always sat outside her home, just watching everyone. People even said that they hear her saying mysterious words. Everyone in town feared her._

_Except one, a little boy named Arthur. He talked to her, one day. People feared he didn't know what he was doing, that he would get hurt talking to the old woman. But he never did. In fact, it seemed the old woman liked him. _

_Everyday, he would go visit the old woman, hearing her stories of the future that will befall them if evil ever took over the world._

_ It was this story that made Arthur ask, "How can this be? Surely, there would have to be people that can save us!"_

_"Of course there are," the old woman replied. "A number of them. One will start fires, one will bring gifts through his head, one will feel what others feel, one will make the gifts stay aloft, and one will bring light into the life of the whole world."_

_Arthur carried with him these stories of the old woman. But his mother, and the whole village, did not like the way that the old woman behaved. _

_They carried torches with them and burned the old woman's house._

_Before her perishing, the old woman advised him to lead a family of good. _

_Arthur was very upset with what happened to the old woman. It seemed that evil had already started to take over the world._

_So he married a woman, Hope, who claimed to be the old woman's daughter. She revealed to him the side of the world that no one else knew about. They bore children together, passing down the amazing gifts that Hope kept and the stories of the old woman. Together, they led a family of good, starting with their eldest child, Gideon. _

_Little did they know that one day, Gideon's family will have a legacy to fulfill. _

_And that one day, his descendants will save the world from the hands of the devil . . ._


	2. The New Discovery

**New story! Heads up! This is going to be very centered around supernaturals. I suggest you watch the TV series Charmed, and you might get a better understanding of the story. Or, you can wait for the upcoming chapters!**

**Now, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues or Charmed **

* * *

><p><strong>**~ONE~**<strong>

The New Discovery

_**THE FIRE STARTER**_

Jonah Wizard powered through the throng of fan girls that followed him, and giggled and cheered about everything he said.

"Peace out my homies!" Jonah yelled. "I feel the love from y'all!" He hopped into his white limousine and had a silent celebration for another successful party and bonus performance. The Wiz was known for crossing the finish line twice.

"Yo, Pierre," Jonah called to his driver. "Cut through this joint right here. don't want anybody followin' me around tonight."

It was then that Jonah noticed that that it wasn't Pierre behind the wheel, but another guy Jonah didn't recognize.

"Yo, where's Pierre?"

"He had to run a few errands," replied the man.

"Oh," was Jonah's reply. That's weird. Pierre was a Janus agent. He was hired never to let Jonah out of his sight.

The rest of the ride back to Jonah's mansion was subdued by silence.

"So," the man asked, clearly trying to engage in conversation. "Heard you were very . . . What is the word the girls always use? . . . Oh yes! Hot, during the performance."

Jonah shifted uncomfortably. This man was probably a hired goon from one of the Cahill branches.

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

"Did you ever think that there might be a reason for that?" the man asked, as if expecting Jonah to answer.

"Alright, yo," Jonah said. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"Why would I want anything from a stupid boy who thinks he's so . . .," the driver paused and smiled. Not at Jonah, but to himself. "Hot."

Anger bubbled up in Jonah's gut. Before he knew it, he felt it burning through his heart. Then a spark flew at the coke can in the superstar's hand. Finally, it caught fire.

Jonah gasped, opened the window, and tossed out the can. The man smiled, clearly amused.

"That was all I needed to see," he said.

Before Jonah could say anything else, the limo pulled up in Jonah's driveway.

And the man was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE PROJECTOR<em>**

Hamilton Holt sat still in the comforts of his bedroom, a large, rectangular room with everything sports and a bit of science.

He held his breath for what was about to happen on the screen of his TV: the Great Khali challenged by one of the puniest wrestlers Hamilton had ever seen. Are you crazy? was the thought that entered his mind.

Before the puny guy finished his sentence, the Great Khali had already pinned him down somehow.

Hamilton cheered. Khali was one of the greatest wrestlers of this generation. Wouldn't it be the best thing ever if he got to meet him?

"Yes it would be, wouldn't it?" came a voice Hamilton was not expecting.

His head snapped to the doorway of his room. There, stood a man with an amused look on his face.

Hamilton reacted fast. In the next two seconds, the man would be on the ground with a black eye. It didn't matter that he might be an agent sent from the comm. center. This dude was a stranger, and strangers usually mean danger.

But no. The man seemed to have disappeared and reappeared the moment Hamilton's fist was coming down on him.

"Who are you?" Hamilton snapped at him, feeling frustrated. He caught sight of his TV and Khali on top of the puny wrestler. That position would have been great at this moment.

"I," the man began, "am your guide." He pointed behind Hamilton. To his utter surprise, the Great Khali was not in his television screen. He was there, right in the middle of Hamilton's room.

He turned to look for the man, who had somehow, disappeared. Hamilton felt anger, happiness, but most of all, confusion. He knew something was up, and he needed to contact Attleboro.

But not now. Right now, he needed an autograph.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE <em>_TELEPATH_**

In a busy street shop in the heart of London, Ian Kabra turned to find the next item on his list. Now that he and Natalie only had four million American dollars to their name, it was his job to do the groceries.

That, and because Natalie was in her boarding school.

It was the grueling part of sinking into poverty. You had to do everything on your own.

"Bloody parents," Ian grumbled. It was because of them that this happened.

After finding the last item on his list, Ian headed for the check out counter. A man with an amused look on his face checked out his groceries.

"You look like the type of person who's not used to doing this kind of stuff," the man said, trying to engage in conversation. He didn't have a British accent, so he assumed he was American.

"Isn't minding your own business part of your job description?" was Ian's scathing reply.

"Believe me young man, what happens to you is my business," the man said.

Ian felt a creeping suspicion fly through his mind. But he was a Lucian, the scariest branch in Cahill history. He was trained to lie cooly in situations like this. He kept a poker face, like what the man just said wasn't at all suspicious.

"The American wit," Ian said, faking a chuckle while taking a credit card out of his wallet. He handed it to the man. "A favor? Do your actual job."

Ian thought that this would shut him up. But the man smiled. "I sense your anger and frustration. But not as overpowering as the anger you feel for your parents."

Ian stopped cold. He didn't even try to hide his shock.

The man smiled in triumph. He was really getting on Ian's nerves.

"Who are you?" Ian snapped.

Before the man could reply, a woman's scream pierced the atmosphere of the grocery store. Ian's head snapped in the direction of the scream. A man in a mask was pointing a gun at no one in particular, but ready to shoot anyone who attempted to stop him. He had one arm around a woman and her purse.

The man checking out Ian's groceries yelled,"I'm calling the police!" But Ian wasn't surprised at how stupid the move was. He was surprised that the voice of the man sounded exactly like Ian's.

The gunman's head turned to Ian. He pulled the trigger.

Ian saw the bullet fire out of the gun. As if he could train the bullet in another direction, Ian's hand shout out and waved his hand to the side. To his surprise, the bullet moved with his hand.

The police sirens wailed outside, and the gunman ran for his life.

Ian's jaw was on the ground. He turned to interrogate the man who was checking out the groceries.

But he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE<em> _EMPATH_**

Sinead Starling breathed deeply as she jogged in a fixed pace just five blocks away from Grace's mansion. Her and Amy trained constantly, so they were ready for any sort of Cahill, or Vesper attack.

It was also a good way to take her mind off of Ned, Ted, and uncle Alistair in Tel Aviv, where they claim they could find a cure to Ted's blindness and Ned's headaches.

Sinead turned a corner, literally losing herself in the streets of Boston, even though she had a GPS system built into her sweat pants, the mind of fifty scientists, and because she'd been living with Amy and Dan for a year and a half, she knew her way around Boston. She was an Ekat, after all.

Sinead was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into another jogger. The jogger was old, and Sinead's impact caused him to fall down.

"I am so sorry!" Sinead apologized. She felt the breath knocked out of her, like she was the one who fell down.

"It's alright, my dear," the old man said, smiling at her. Sinead helped him up. When her hand made contact with the old man, she felt anguish, and fatigue. She felt old.

The man stared at her, amused. "You appear to be tired."

Sinead snapped out of her reverie. "Ummm . . . Yeah, maybe." She couldn't quite figure out why she suddenly felt like she'd aged another fifty years.

"I'm tired too," the man said. Then he laughed. "It's like you feel what I feel, huh?"

It sounded ridiculous to her, but it seemed to be that way. Sinead laughed politely. "Probably."

"Always keep that gift," he said. "It'll help you one day with Hamilton."

"Excuse me?" Sinead asked. Hamilton Holt? We're they related? If not, how does he know him?

"You'll figure it out someday, my dear," was the old man's only reply, then he jogged away.

Sinead was left thinking to herself. Usually the answers always came to her in less than five seconds. But whatever this was, it was confusing. And she wan't going to let the man off easy, either. He may have seemed innocent, but odd and suspicious behavior was always reported to the comm. center. No matter how truthful you were.

She jogged back to Grace's mansion, faster this time, and more careful. She wondered if she'd run into the old man again, but there were no signs of him anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE WHITELIGHTER<em>**

"Dan, no way!" exclaimed sixteen-year-old Amy Cahill. Her brother, Dan, had just suggested that they throw apples at the cars passing by.

"But c'mon!" Dan whined. "It'll be awesome!"

Amy stared at her brother in wonder. Sometimes, it was a no-brainer for people to think that her and Dan weren't related.

Amy wished deeply that her best friend, Sinead, we're here. That way, she won't have to be stuck trying to get her brother out of trouble. Her and Sinead were good at convincing Dan to do normal stuff.

Normal.

That was the key word in all of this. They were trying to stay normal. Sure wasn't the word of the day.

"So?" Dan tried again, bringing Amy back to reality.

"No," she replied firmly.

The corners of Dan's mouth plummeted into a frown. He grumbled something Amy took to be a "you never let me have my fun."

Amy smiled triumphantly. "I'm going for a walk. Try to stay out of trouble." She grabbed her keys, put on her jacket and shoes, and fled outside before Dan could tell her anything else.

Amy breathed in the fresh, afternoon air. She stared at Grace's mansion and marveled at it for the umpteenth time. It was beautiful, just the way Amy remembered it. This was where she grew up and this was her real home. Apart from the small, dingy apartment that Beatrice provided for them. But that was all in the past.

Amy tore her eyes away from the mansion before they filled up with tears. They were still memories of Grace.

Instead, Amy walked down the dirt road that led into the street. The mansion was on an elevated area, more apart from the other houses. Not much cars go up the road. There was no purpose. Everything after that was owned by the Cahills. It was always Nellie and an occasional Madrigal who parked up the road. Most importantly, there was a gate and security cameras.

So why was there a truck climbing the road, headed towards Amy?

The speed of the truck was slow, trying carefully to climb up. Amy waved her hands to get its attention. Maybe it was lost, although no one's ever been. First time for everything?

Then the truck reached a flatter area and increased in speed. It went so fast that Amy didn't have time to react.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to explode I'm every inch of her body. She heard the jingling of what sounded like bells. She felt a light, airy feeling that seemed to push her out of the world, carrying her off to a better place.

The feeling left as fast as it came, and before Amy knew it, she was back on Earth. She checked for any amputated body parts. None. She looked the same, healthy as ever.

The truck that almost hit her was facing her back. Amy studied the way it was positioned: like it was never speeding, didn't move to avoid her, and was in fine shape.

Come to think of it, Amy was positioned the same way she was before the truck sped. How did she survive this?

Imagination was the first explanation she had in mind. She must've looked like a fool.

The truck driver leaped out of the truck. He had an amused look on his face. Amy blushed.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Amy answered. "But you should know that this is private property. How did you go through the gates?"

"They were open," the man replied. Amy forced her eyebrows to stay down. You couldn't just pass through those gates without detection. Uncle Fiske monitored security day and night.

"Okay," Amy said slowly. "What are you here for?"

"A delivery," the man said. His smile grew wider. "But I think I've seen enough."

"What are you-"

"Amy?"

A rush of relief flooded over Amy as Sinead jogged towards her.

"Sinead, thank goodness," Amy said. "Could you please tell this man he can't just barge in here?"

Sinead nodded. Amy smiled at her appreciatively.

"Excuse me," Sinead said, tapping the man's shoulder. He turned around and smiled at Sinead. Then suddenly Sinead stopped, searching the man's face.

Amy knew that look. It was the one that Sinead uses when someone looks familiar.

"I thought you were going for a walk," Dan said running out of the mansion. He turned to Sinead. "And I thought you we going for a jog."

"I was," Amy explained. "But this truck went barreling towards me." Sinead gestured behind her.

Dan stared with a funny look on his face. "What truck?"

Amy's head whipped around. She saw an unbelievable sight.

Nothing.

No truck, no man. Nothing.

"But-" Amy couldn't come up with an explanation as to why a truck and it's driver disappeared without them knowing. Come to think of it. There wasn't really an explanation for how it got in, either.

Sinead looked as surprised as Amy.

"Hey Amy," Dan said excitedly. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Amy snapped. She didn't mean for her voice to come out as a yell, but she couldn't help it.

"Disappearing!" Dan said. He elaborated when Amy stared at him blankly. "There were all these lights around you and you disappeared."

"What?" Amy exclaimed. Her brother was losing it.

"You know Dan," Sinead said. "I believe you."

Amy stared at her best friend. She trusted her and Dan more than anything. But Dan was making up stories jut for fun. Sinead was smarter than a supercomputer. Surely Dan's behavior isn't tricking her?

"Something weird happened to me, too," Sinead continued. The tone of her voice grew serious. "We need to do some research about that man."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review please! Thank you!<strong>

**~Blue**


	3. The Chosen Five

****~TWO~****

The Chosen Five

Dan Cahill hated research. During the Clue Hunt, his expertise was needed when they were dealing with ninjas, warriors, and anything that Amy didn't consider way cool. Which was added onto his list of boring stuff.

But as soon as Sinead talked about researching, Dan would've never believed he'd be standing right beside her, rushing to get answers.

Maybe it was witnessing Amy do that cool thing she didn't even know she could do; the flashing lights, Amy disappearing into thin air, then materializing again with white orbs surrounding her. Amy wasn't a lame sister, but she wasn't that hip either. Yet Dan found himself thinking she was wicked awesome right now.

Sinead and Amy walked in unison towards the sitting room upstairs. They opened the door together and walked inside with Dan tailing behind them. It was just really what it was called: a sitting room. There was a single couch pushed back against the wall and a fire place right in front. The carpeted floor was soft and comfortable. It was Amy's favorite reading spot. She was really the only one who used it. Dan would sometimes catch her sleeping on the couch with a book grasped tightly against her chest. She basically had two bedrooms in the whole mansion.

But Dan knew the real reason why Amy was in that room so much and why she often read her books in the sitting room instead of the comfy reading chairs in the library. It was because the sitting room held the secret entrance to the Command Center that Amy had built to contact the other other Cahills. The Command Center also had a door to the secret library, where the ancient and important books were kept. The sitting room was where Amy usually read those books, determined to find any information on their new enemy.

Automatically, the trio made their way towards the tiny little book shelf sitting in the corner. There were a few decoy books on the shelf that Dan commented were "worthless". But Amy had insisted that every book had some value.

But the book shelf wasn't important. What mattered was what it was hiding. Sinead pushed three books that were on the shelf. There was a beep and she pulled the shelf towards her to reveal a set of buttons with numbers and letters asking for a password. Sinead punched in the words "MADRIGALS WILL TIE THE FAMILY BACK TOGETHER". There was a hiss and the entire wall attached to the fireplace pushed open.

The three Cahills rushed inside the secret entrance and pulled the door shut.

* * *

><p>"This is it!" Sinead exclaimed. She had been scanning the books of the secret library, searching for the correct title. Now she held the book up like a prize.<p>

Dan read the cover. "'Cahill Myths and Legends'?"

Sinead opened the book and flip through the pages. She stopped and speed read what was on the page. Her brows scrunched together in concentration.

"Sinead?" Amy asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

Sinead said nothing. She was either shocked or wasn't paying attention. Then out of random, her hand shot up. She flung something-a flash of red-into the wall. The vase sitting on a table against the wall exploded into a thousand pieces, which caused Amy and Dan to jump.

"What in the name of samurai swords just happened?" Dan was a bit rattled, but also fascinated. Sinead just made that vase explode!

But Sinead wasn't listening to him or to Amy's frantic screams. She kept her nose buried inside the book. Finally, she looked up, a grin the size of Asia plastered on her face.

"This is incredible!" She exclaimed happily.

"What is?" Amy asked in irritation. Her best friend had been ignoring her since she found the book. "And how exactly did you do that?"

Sinead was practically jumping. "Remember that Cahill Myth we read in the other books about a year ago during one of our Cahill training-get-togethers? The one with the Old Witch and her stories of powerful beings that will one day save the world?" Amy nodded and Sinead continued. "It's not a myth. At least I don't think so."

Amy was silent. But Sinead felt super excited. As an Ekat, it was in her best interest to learn new things about her and the world she was surrounded with. Even if it did defy the laws of science.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter from the eldest of the Cahill siblings.

"C'mon Sinny," Amy said, stifling a laugh. "You can't be serious."

"Dude," Dan said. "Sinead's serious."

Amy stopped laughing. "You . . . You believe it, too?" she asked incredulously.

"I saw what you did," Dan said. "You disappeared in this freaky, white light and came back."

"Wait a minute," Amy said. "You think that Sinead and I are part of the Five?"

Dan and Sinead nodded.

Amy blew out a breath. She had learned the Cahill legend like the back of her hand. About the Old Witch who was burned at the stake for corrupting a little boy's mind with stories of magical beings. She spoke of five beings: one will start fires, one will bring gifts through his head, one will feel what others feel, one will make the gifts stay aloft, and one will bring light into the life of the whole world. It was through research and interest only did Amy find out that these magical beings were supposed to be real people today. But the thought was tucked away in the file cabinets of her head as soon as she considered it to be highly unlikely.

"If we were," Sinead thought aloud, "then that would mean that I'm the one who feels what others feel."

"You think I'm the one who-" Amy put her hands up and air quoted "-'brings light'"

"You'd have to be," Dan said. "I saw you with all those lights."

"And that would explain my weird encounter with that old man today," Sinead said, sounding startled that she just figured it out now. "The man who almost hit you with the truck- I saw him this morning during my jog."

"But he was at the manor!" Amy said.

"It doesn't make sense to me either," Sinead replied. She wasn't use to not being able to make sense of things. "But I did see him this morning. Only he was old. As in over forty years of age. He bumped into me, and suddenly, I felt old, just like him."

"Sinead," Amy said. She would expect these kind of things to come out of Dan's mouth, but never the sensible and practical Sinead. Unless, she could prove things scientifically, Sinead would never believe anything. But here she was, spitting out "facts" that were supposed to be included in little fairy tale stories and comic books.

Before Amy could continue, shouts of panic and shock filled her ears, along with fear and excitement.

"It was so cool!"

"I was almost shot!"

"I fired up a can of pop!"

"Everybody SHUT UP!"

The last voice had been louder than everyone else's. It sounded authoritative, annoyed, and a little whiny, like whoever silenced the other voices was getting sick and tired of all the shouting.

Dan groaned loud enough for the three Cahills in the secret library. The voice had a girly, snobby British accent, which could only mean one person: Natalie Kabra.

"To the Command Center," Dan sighed.

The three Cahills walked out of the secret library together and made their way towards the expanse of screens that revealed the faces of their Cahill cousins that had made it out of the final gauntlet: Ian and Natalie Kabra, Jonah Wizard, and Hamilton Holt.

"It's about time," Natalie snapped at Dan, Amy and Sinead as they entered the room.

"Good to see you, too, Cobra," Dan snapped back.

Natalie opened her mouth to say something scathing in reply, but Ian jumped in before anything else could happen.

"I had a little encounter a barbaric robber and a filthy American cashier," Ian said in distaste. "Do tell you country to act civilized for once."

"Okay, we get it," Sinead said, rolling her eyes. "So, what's the problem?"

Ian continued. "He kept bugging me. And he told me about . . ." Ian hesitated. "Mum," he finished quietly.

A deadly silence crept over the Cahills, remembering everything Ian and Natalie's mother had done to them.

"Some guy drove me back to my crib in the limo," Jonah said, breaking the silence. "Wasn't my usual Janus driver. This guy was bugging me too."

"There was a guy bugging me, too!" Hamilton interrupted. "Then the weirdest thing happened-"

"Wait!" Sinead said. "Did something . . . unusual happen to any of you?" Amy gestured for her to stop talking. As Sinead's best friend, Amy knew she was hinting at something. Something about the Cahill legend.

"That was the weird part I was getting to!" Hamilton complained. "I was watching wrestling with the Great Khali, then this man appears out of nowhere and tells me he's my guide. That wasn't even the weirdest part. All of a sudden, the Great Khali is right there in front of me!"

"No way!" Dan yelled in excitement. "He's the best! Remember when he-"

"Okay!" Amy cut in. "Enough about wrestling. As for you Hamilton, how on earth would a wrestler you were watching on your TV appear in your room all of a sudden? You were hallucinating!" She was determined to get Sinead's mind off of that legend.

"Something weird happened with me!" Jonah interrupted. "The driver dude I was talking about pissed me off. Before I could snap, there was fire."

"Fire?" Amy asked, scared. "Where?"

"Nothing serious, cuz," Jonah assured. "But it came out of my hand."

Sinead's eyes blazed with excitement at the mention of fire coming out of Jonah's hand.

"How about training a bullet in the other direction with your hand?" Ian said. "Without touching it."

Natalie snorted. "Ian seems to believe he can move objects with his mind." She continued to laugh while Ian glared at her.

"Oh my gosh!" Sinead said. "I was right! I was right!"

"Right with what?" The four Cahills on the screens asked.

"Grab a flight to Boston," Sinead ordered. "Immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if anyone sounded OOC. I promise to do better. Please point out any mistakes!<strong>

**~Blue**


End file.
